


Hiding in plain sight

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alpha! Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Breeding, First Time, M/M, Omega! Dutch, Praise Kink, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Hiding your status can't be easy. Being found out though, isn't as bad as Dutch imagines.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn it that writer's block was killing me. Welcome back

As far as most of the gang knew, there wasn't any reason to question the Alpha designation of their leader. He was charismatic, powerful, and had the scent everyone could recognize as 'leader'. There was only one person that wasn't quite convinced, and that was Arthur. Being raised an alpha in a predominantly alpha gang meant he could tell the scent of another from miles away. Each of them had a distinct smell, and Dutch had always smelled off to him. They had always been together the most, being so close in age. He'd had many opportunities to sniff him when he thought Dutch wasn't paying attention, and there was something strange about the pheromones he gave off. He wasn't sure something was up for sure, however, until he and Dutch ended up alone at an inopportune moment. A job in New Austin had gone awry, leaving the two men stranded nearly a week from camp, and although they had enough food and ammunition, Dutch had forgotten to pack his heat tincture thinking they wouldn't be far from home and was down to his last scent pack. The scorching heat was eating them both alive, sweat making the artificial pheromone to wear off quicker than usual. It happened first with a gust of dry wind. The breeze carried the scent of omega, but they were the only two around. He sniffed again. "You smell that Dutch? There's someone around here." Dutch froze, fearing he knew just what, or who was giving off that smell. "Don't smell much of nothing son. You need to get that old sniffer checked, scent hound?" He tried to discreetly search his bag, a cold shiver going down his spine when he realized that he had forgotten his supplies. There be no way to hide being an omega from a hunter like Arthur. Even worse, without his tincture, a heat could come down on him any second, seeing as hed been suppressing them for the last 10 years. He'd been so careful, having Hosea mix and time his doses so his scent would be constant, and no overwhelming desire to be mated. Unfortunately for him, Arthur could already feel something was different. He stopped Dutch in his tracks, and it was almost as if he could feel the air around the other man change as the final remnants of the artificial pheromone wore off. Arthur's eyes widened as he got his first true smell of male omega. Sure he had smelled one before, two of the women in the camp were, but he had always been told that the males gave off a different aroma, supposedly because the extra parts they housed. Dutch was terrified to have been found out. All the years of careful planning, money spent on supplies, and now he was going to be out, and probably fucked full of pups, by his best friend no less. He gulped as Arthur seemed to tower over him, strong grip on his shirt and hair as he examined him. "Heh. Knew there was something off around your Alpha scent." He craned the other man's neck savoring the new stench coming off him. "Come to find out its cause youre a damned omega!" Each snuff was threatening to make Arthur lose himself. His eyes phased to gold, a loud growl leaving him before he could stop it. Dutch tried to pull away, but couldn't escape the iron grip. His fear melted into anger quickly, and he slapped the other man with the hand that wasn't trapped between them. "Arthur! Snap out of it and turn me loose damn it! I aint yours, and even if I was, you know the rules! I know me and Hosea taught you better! The omega always decides! Don't get knot blind on me!" Arthur instantly released Dutch's collar, taking a few steps back as he brought his instincts under control. "I'm so sorry Dutch. God your smell. Never felt anything like that. I've been with omegas before, betas too, but never a male omega. I almost thought they didn't exist. My true mate must be male. Explains why I've never could knot anyone." He became distracted again as Dutch's scent became stronger at the mention of mates. He whined. "Don't talk about mating. Don't talk about your stupid fucking knot. Just..." A hot flash went through Dutch, nearly sending him to his knees, eyes flashing to silver. "You don't know what you're doing. Its not... "A loud whine escaped him." It's not safe to have a scenting omega out in the open." His stomach griped as another stab of fire went blazing through his stomach and cock. "We have to get outta here. Now." The mounted their horses, Arthur leading as Dutch held on for dear life to the Count. He had completely forgotten what a heat felt like. His stomach was in knots, his cock was hard enough to hammer nails, and the wind carrying Arthur's pheromones was making him sweaty and weak. He was just glad for the small blessing of being downwind. By now he was giving off enough scent from his preheat that if Arthur could smell him over the breeze hed be in trouble. Arthurs raised voice pulled him from his thoughts. "There's a house up ahead. Abandoned by the look of it. Should be safe to stop." They hitched the horses on the post, Arthur took the lead again as they passed the threshold of the homestead. It was a modest two-story ranch home, sparse furnishings, but there was a bed upstairs in one of the bedrooms, spare cans in the kitchen and wood for the stove. It was bare bones to be sure, but they had certainly sheltered in worse. Being so occupied with checking the rooms, Arthur was startled when Dutch pounced on him from behind, rubbing himself on every plane of his body he could reach. His scent was getting everywhere, and it was taking all his willpower to remember Hosea's lessons. "The Alpha serves. His dominance is only to protect the pack and his mate. The omega may be vulnerable, in some cases weaker, but it is always their choice to accept a mate or not. Never take advantage of your strength to force mating. Things may be different in other packs, but in this one, omegas are not walking holes or property." He rounded on Dutch, who went straight for his crotch, crawling on hands and knees to get as close as possible to the delicious smell. Arthur looked down, trying to back away, but his back hit a wall and Dutch was on him quick. "Please. I can't stand it! I'm on fire! I'm begging you Alpha! Knot me before I go mad! I'll do anything you please if you just make it stop!" He could see that the other man's eyes had already blown out to pure silver. The urge to mate had him. "Dutch. We have to do this right. You have to choose. I can't have you unless you give me proper permission. Much as Id love to fuck you senseless on this floor right now," Arthur growled, pulling Dutch's head away from him, refusing to let his eyes change. "You have to say it Dutch. You need a knot and I can't without it." He took the older mans chin in his hands. "Please. Let me help you." Dutch sat back on his heels, trying to think through the haze of the mating frenzy. "The...Omega...chooses..." "That's right. Just say the words and I'm yours." Dutch licked his lips at the prospect. "I choose you as my Alpha, Arthur. One made to protect, love and build a pack with. One who owns me as I own them, body, wolf, and spirit." He whined as he struggled to finish, his prize so close. "Y... You are mine... Arthur Morgan. Now accept my bite, and fucking get inside me before I burst into flames."


	2. No hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere to hide Dutch realizing submission to an Alpha isn't all he feared.

Arthurs' eyes were quick to bleed to gold hearing Dutch's choice and subsequent demands. Something in him broke and he got down low, pushing Dutch roughly to the ground. He whined, stretching his neck as to expose where it met his shoulder. Arthur got painfully hard watching Dutch present himself, a growl deeper than any he remembered making Dutch damn near vibrate listening to the purring baritone. "You are mine, Dutch van der Linde. Mine to knot, mine to breed. My true mate. You presenting yourself so easily, so willingly, tells me so." With that he took what was offered, sinking his teeth deep into the cords of Dutch's neck. The blood passed his lips and the growl became a howl that shook Dutch to his core. Hed never saw Arthur this way. Golden eyes blazing, he savored the blood filling his mouth, and felt the other man's frenzy fill him too. Suddenly he felt hot, wanting to get rid of every barrier between him and his chosen. He stretched out over him, moving his neck and shoulder into range without removing his weight from his new mate. "Finish the rite, and Ill knot you right here. Plan to keep you knotted until you're fat with my pups. No ones but mine. Ever. Bite me." Dutch didn't need telling twice, and when the first few drops of blood landed on his tongue, he felt as if a lightning bolt had struck him. It was glorious feedback. Dutch had triggered Arthurs rut with his blood, something that only happened to true mates. They were swimming in hormones, pushing each other into a true mating frenzy. Arthur was the first to reach for clothes, tearing Dutch's shirt and vest open in one go. He dragged his face across the furry chest of his partner, moaning at how fragrant he had become. He fumbled with his own pants, kicking off his boots. As frustrating as his own clothes were, he was having an easy time shredding all of Dutch's. One great pull divested him of his slacks, and Arthur was hit again with a fresh wave of pheromones. By now the older man's boxers were ruined with slick, and Arthur near went mad when he got them off, rubbing his face in the wet spot and humping the air with a gleeful noise. "Goddamnit Dutch! You smell so fucking good, it's making me crazy. Hurry up and get the rest of those fucking clothes off, or they are going to be shredded." Dutch went for his pants quickly. He had already lost his favorite vest to Arthur's ardor, and he didn't fancy leaving the place naked, holes in the wind. While Arthur was occupied with sniffing and rubbing himself with his dirty underwear, Dutch found a moment to fight the heat, throwing the rest of his clothes out for a range of the destruction. He then got on his hands and knees again, waving his backside to waft his scent towards his distracted Alpha. Silver eyes focused on glittering gold ones, and before Dutch could even get a word out, Arthur had his shoulders pinned under one hand, tongue exploring his holes balls and cock. A few sloppy licks were enough to have Dutch pushing back, seeking any contact. A winded moan left him as he felt Arthur focus behind his balls, seeking and finding the source of his delicious slick. His hole was swollen and more than ready for entry, but Arthur didn't seem in a hurry to quit teasing him, much to Dutch's chagrin. He screamed when the finger just teasing his ass slid in, wet in his slick. Each pump was quickly driving him out of his mind. If he hadn't been so consumed, Dutch might have been ashamed at how wanton he seemed, but with his body so close to getting what it desired, he couldn't bring himself to care for anything but Arthur's tongue and fingers in him. The man behind him growled in the victory. "That's a good bitch. Let me get you ready. Such a good boy presented so nicely and already prepared to take me. Think you'd done this before. But I guess this will be both our first knotting won't it?" Dutch whined, enjoying the praise even through the haze of mating fever. Arthur used his other hand to play with him further, confident his prey would stay put. The first two fingers slid in without any resistance and it brought an inhuman sound rushing out of Dutch's mouth, and Arthur was rewarded with a new gush of slick soaking his hand. He used it to stroke his own cock, not that he needed it. "Cmon! Quit teasing and fuck me already!" A loud slap to his ass was his only reply. The vibrations from the strike only served to inflame him further, and it was enough to make him beg rather shamelessly. "Please! I'm... Alpha... Arthur. I'm ready! Please don't deny me!" Arthur chuckled, pulling his fingers from the hole with an obscene, wet sound and sucking on them loudly, further frustrating Dutch. "Ah ah ah, little omega. You made your choice. You're mine now, and only I decide when you get my knot." He replaced his fingers pushing them deep and grinning at the keen that escaped his mate. "I could be persuaded if you cum for me first. I'm going to touch, lick and bite anywhere I please, work you up until you cry to cum. Only after that can you have my cock or my knot. Let's get started." The two fingers alone were enough to make Dutch howl, but when the other hand wrapped deftly around his dick for a few fevered strokes, Dutch started to see stars. Arthur hardened his grip, making sure to touch from the base to the leaking head. That made the older male start to hump against his hand, fucking Arthurs fist and biting his lip to try and stop another whine. He was unsuccessful however when all contact ceased suddenly. Arthur pulled Dutch up by his hair, staring into his eyes with annoyance. "Never stifle yourself in my presence again. Your sounds of pleasure belong to me as much as your body does. Let me hear how much you want me." He returned to his task, a faster pace set as he stroked. The fire inside Dutch was at a fever pitch and he hadn't even gotten a dick in him yet. He humped back at air, then into Arthur's hand. "That's right. I can smell it. You're close. Don't be ashamed. You never have to be when you're seeking your pleasure with me. Do you believe me?" Dutch nodded quickly, eyes widening as he felt the cliff of his first orgasm approaching. "Yes, Alpha." Arthur grinned. "Then come."


	3. Ready? Set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is starting to enjoy being an omega...

Orgasm struck Dutch like a slap to the face, his whole body vibrating with the sounds pouring from him. With his arms no longer able to support, he fell face first onto the floor, panting heavily. He could feel his heart beating in all his southern parts, and was quite well satisfied until he heard Arthur licking his fingers and his chops, which brought that itchy, hot feeling back tenfold. "Now wasn't that a treat! Mmm... " Arthur chuckled, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. "You taste better than you smell, and your scent is pretty damned good." He took stock of his freshly marked mate. His neck was still a bit raw but the blood had mostly stopped, and he looked a bit winded, but not too worse for the wear. Arthur felt the sudden urge to mark his mate more, a muffled whisper getting louder in his mind. "Not enough of our scent on him. Someone will dispute our claim with these pitiful marks..." Dutch happened to look back and see his Alpha war with himself. He sighed, getting ever more impatient at Arthur's hesitance. "I thought we were fucking here? Some of us are in heat you know..." The growl his snark brought out of Arthur was enough to send him tumbling to the ground in a submissive pose. He froze, belly in the air as the younger man came looming over him, trapping him in position with his arms. Dutch felt a sick feeling of humiliation run through him. His body had betrayed him yet again. It was already so in tune with Arthur that it had acted on its own at the sound of his displeasure. He dared to look up at this captor, only to see blazing eyes and bared teeth. "Damn you Dutch! You always think everything is so funny don't ya?" Arthur lowered himself, making sure their chests were touching before grabbing Dutch's face for a rough biting kiss. "Some of us have to control our urges instead of suppressing them. This is your first time, and I don't want to hurt you. Besides. Who bit who first? You chose me as your Alpha, Dutch. You gave me your consent. Now you belong to me. I say when you get fucked, I decide when you cum. You should remember that even though I care for you, I'm not above torture to get what I want." He snuck his hands downward, pushing Dutch's legs back causing him to gasp. Using a single finger, he traced his partner's hole, marveling at the soft skin covered in slick. A single finger sliding in was enough to get the older man panting again, pulling his head up trying to watch as Arthur added another, twisting and experimenting with angles. Finding just the right one brought tears of pleasure to thr older man's eyes. Arthur was near desperate to get inside Dutch but reigned himself in, making sure he stretched his hole wide enough to accommodate his girth. "Hugging my fingers pretty good Dutch. Too bad youll never be this tight again."


End file.
